


An Unexpected Outing

by squidgie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: John finds a new number by the machine, and decides to step in.





	An Unexpected Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudigersmooch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/gifts).



John woke up when he heard the telltale sound of what sounded like a new number. He yawned as he stood up and stretched a kink out of his back. The library may be a good spot to hide out, but the proximity to Finch was almost distracting. John tried to figure a way to casually let Harold know he was interested, but could never do it.

When he walked into the area Finch considered his office, he saw the man sleeping in his chair. He swiped the data, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Harold? Harold..." he said, in a singsong voice. When Finch finally stirred, he said, "You really shouldn't fall asleep in your chair. The couch is bad enough, but this chair?" He tsked, which earned him a smirk before he got up and stretched.

"Coffee?"

John nodded. 

"Great. Me as well, please," he said with a smile. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day." He walked out, Bear quickly on his heels.

John fought with the fancy coffeemaker for a few minutes until he got it working, and then went back to decode the number. After a few numbers fell into place, a chill passed through John's stomach. He knew that number.

It was Harold's.

Before he knew what he was doing, John had already re-armed himself, and made sure he had three extra magazines of ammunition. As he grabbed the ammo, he grabbed a few stacks of cash that Harold kept on hand in the safe; enough to sweep them away and keep them hidden somewhere for at least a month. He then made his way into the bathroom, where the only thing that separated him was a thin, opaque shower curtain, Harold's thin frame on the other side. "Hurry up," he barked.

Harold stopped for only a second, then peeked around the curtain. "Yes, Mister Reese?"

Before John stood Harold, hair slicked against his head, looking younger without his ever-present glasses. John swished with some mouthwash to distract himself, then said, "We're going away for a little while, Harold." 

Harold disappeared behind the curtain for a quick rinse, then stepped out, a towel around his waist. "Care to tell me what's going on?" When there was no response, he added, "John?"

"Let's just call it an urgent need for a quick vacation." He looked down at Bear, who was lounging on the bath mat. "Just the two of us." He quickly added a, "Sorry, boy."

"Just the two of us?" Harold called a few seconds later from the walk in closet. He poked his head around the door and said, "That sounds..."

Multiple words hung in the air unsaid until Harold finally whispered, "Romantic?"

John stepped toward the closet and peeked around, glancing at Harold as he picked a suit from the hangers. "If you want it to be," he said with a wry smile.


End file.
